


Golden fireflies

by Elite_7



Series: Son Of The Moon Universe [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, I know right, Rayllum Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: Day 1 for Rayllum week: FirefliesThis takes place between chapter 6 and 7 in Son of the Moon! Gadras is such a bean in this one that I couldn't resist not having him apart of this oneshot! He is a Rayllum child after all.





	Golden fireflies

Rayla wasn’t sure what was going through poor Callum’s mind when she helps him stand. With his injuries, he would need to be extra careful not to hurt his ribs. Gadras, who was in charge of tending Zym, was walking beside her. 

She feels Callum’s hands leave her as he walks close to a clearing. It was getting dark out, they should be heading back soon, Orion would be worried.

“ _Rayla_ ,” he whispers placing a hand on her arm as he uses the other to point at something ahead. “are those what I think they are?” 

“Fireflies.” She breaths as she watches the golden glow of their lights dance in the fields. She almost forgot how to breath. The little child next to her gasps. 

“Mommy! Those are fiverflies!” Gadras squeals as he bounds towards them. Zym flying ahead of him. 

Callum chuckles as he hooks an arm around hers. “Well, should we join them?” 

Rayla looks at him and blushes. She nudges him gently with her shoulder. “Just take care of yourself you sad prince. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt _again_.” 

“I wouldn’t want me worrying you either.”

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Just _kiss_ mommy _daddy_." Came an all two innocent voice.

"GADRAS!"


End file.
